


To Tell Her

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS Season 5. Spike and Fred. Spike's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community tv100's "Self-Expression" challenge.

Spike knew, the first time he laid eyes on Fred, that he could trust her. So he went to her when he felt damnation calling for him, because she'd help him even if nobody else would.

Even when he'd become corporeal again, he still came to the lab, just to tease Fred, and see her indignant expression whenever he toyed with the equipment. But her scolding face would soon soften into a smile, enough to make him forget being nearly sucked into hell.

Oh God. He was falling in love with the science girl.

He had no idea how to tell her.


End file.
